Blow Dart
Blow Dart= |stack = 20|spawnCode = "blowdart_pipe"}} |-| Fire Dart= |-| Sleep Dart= The Blow Dart is a craftable ranged weapon. When used, it will do 100 damage to its target. Each Blow Dart can be used only once. Blow Darts can be acquired by hunting down MacTusk or by crafting. It costs 2 Cut Reeds, 1 Hound's Tooth, and 1 Azure Feather to craft and requires a Science Machine to prototype. It is useful when handling dangerous monsters, destroying Bee Hives, and in a pinch, cause fleeing mobs to become aggressive. The high damage of the darts allows players to easily kill them without risk. *2 shots can destroy a Bee Hive *1-5 shots can kill normal mobs (including Guardian Pigs, MacTusk, Merms and Spiders) *A shot will cause neutral mobs such as a Koalefant to attack the player Fire Dart The Fire Dart is one of the 6 ranged Weapons in the game. When used, it will set the target Mob on fire. Each Fire Dart can be used only once. If a mob drops cookable food and is killed with a Fire Dart, the mob will drop cooked food instead (e.g. a rabbit would drop a cooked morsel). When fired at a Spider Den, the den will catch on fire and be destroyed without dropping any resources, and any spiders inside will leave the den. Red Hounds are immune to Fire Darts. A Fire Dart costs 2 Cut Reeds, 1 Charcoal, and 1 Crimson Feather to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. Sleep Dart The Sleep Dart is one of the six ranged Weapons in the game. When shot at a Mob, it causes the creature to fall asleep. If the player attacks it, the creature will wake up immediately. Some mobs have a resistance to sleep, requiring up to four darts to be put to sleep. Each Sleep Dart can be used only once. Butterflies, Ghosts, Shadow Creatures, Mandrake, Depths Worms and Tentacles are immune to Sleep Darts. A Sleep Dart costs 2 Cut Reeds, 1 Stinger, and 1 Jet Feather to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. Sleeping Effect Each Mob responds differently to Sleep Darts, and several shots may be required in order to put them to sleep. 1 Shot: * Baby Beefalo * Redbird / Snowbird / Crow / Gobbler * Mosquito * Bee / Killer Bee * Butterfly * Krampus * MacTusk / Wee MacTusk * Merm * Rabbit / Beardling 2 Shots: * Spider * Spider Warrior * Cave Spider * Spitter * Splumonkey * Toddler / Teen Beefalo 3 Shots: * Beefalo * Chester * Clockwork Bishop * Clockwork Knight * Pig / Guardian Pig / Werepig * Hound / Red Hound / Blue Hound * Koalefant / Winter Koalefant * Smallbird / Smallish Tallbird / Tallbird * Glommer 4 Shots: * Deerclops * Tree Guard * Spider Queen * Rock Lobster A Deerclops put to sleep and waking up. Trivia *The Sleep Dart was added in the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update, the Fire Dart was added in the Long Live the Queen update, and the Blow Dart was added in the A Winter's Tale update. *When used by MacTusk, the Blow Dart deals 33 damage, but it deals 100 damage when used by the player. * In the old research system, the research cost was 100. * It is possible to pick the dart back up after it has already been shot. Bugs *When shooting a Blow Dart with certain hats and/or helmets equipped, Wilson's hair will temporarily glitch and "pop up" through them. * Sometimes, when shooting darts with high wetness in Reign of Giants, one dart will slip out of grasp and the rest will disappear. Gallery WilsonBlowDart.jpg|Wilson with a Blow Dart. 2 blow dart shooting.png|Attacking with a Blow Dart. MacTusk's Blow Dart.png|MacTusk using a Blow Dart. It has a longer range but does less damage compared to a player's. MacTusk shooting at Wilson.png|Front view, shooting diagonally. Wilson about to use Dart.jpg|Wilson about to shoot a Fire Dart. Gobbler on fire.jpg|Gobbler after being shot by a Fire Dart. Gobbler spreading fire.jpg|Gobbler that was killed by a Fire Dart - notice the burning trees. Bird shot by fire dart.png|Redbird set on fire. Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Fight Tab Category:Fire Starter Category:Limited use